Dareth'el Dawnfire
Dareth'el Dawnfire, most often referred to by his middle name of Etherius, was the second husband of Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, and with his brief return to life, was able to finally cross over into Paradise peacefully knowing his family was safe. He is survived by his wife, and two children; Quorra and Baelfire. Snuffed Out Heralded as the greatest love of her life, the marriage between Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and Dareth'el Dawnfire was one filled with immense happiness. The couple was said to cast light to even the most sad of passers by, illuminating the very ground they walked upon and inspiring hope to all that witnessed the compassion between them. Dareth'el served as Knight Master of The Highguard (High Elf), and was believed to have died during the attempted rescue of Mellar Servus to a rogue band of Forsaken Lightslayers. On Febuary 4th, 624 K.C., Andaron Dawnfire returned from his mission in Tirisfal to rescue Dareth'el, with the paladin's corpse and delivered such to Aeriyth saying that he "had died in my arms, from his wounds." His death served as a major catalyst in the Highguard's fury towards the Forsaken, and solidified their stance with many others wishing revenge upon the Forsaken for the Archbishop's death. His last words were to Andaron, a message to be delivered to Aeriyth, of his undying and eternal love for her. Dareth'el's blade Selama (Justice), and his Libram were given to her as well. He is entombed, preserved in time in the Dawnsorrow Mausoleum, next to the prepared space for his wife, with the hopes that they would soon find a way (however farfetched) to resurrect him. A Simple Re-Quest In an effort to save the quickly-deteriorating sanity of the widow Dawnsorrow, tormented by her late husband's voice and other grievous maladies of her psyche, Archbishop Caspius was asked to attempt a resurrection. Given that Dareth'el's body lay preserved in the time it was received, he thought it possible if the soul was intact, which it was later proved as true to some extent. The late Lord Dawnfire was partially revived, but only enough to see and speak. In a strange turn of events, the Archbishop tasked Aeriyth with departing that night from the Swamp of Sorrows upon a ship, and to sail to the horizon. There, she was instructed to retrieve the light of dawn and contain it in a way that would be made apparent, when it was time. After spending hours conversing with the paladin, Aeriyth set off from his side reluctantly to begin upon the quest. She eventually returned some time later to Northshire, and reported to the Archbishop that the mind maladies she suffered from (which were also made knowledge to all) had simply ceased to exist during her meditation at the sun's rise. With more cryptic wording, Caspius said that she was "ready" and sent her away back to Quel'Belore with even less instruction than before. The entire day was spent with the woman mysteriously hidden away in her lands before Aeriyth emerged clad in the Temple's garments at the Witching Hour with an elven Prior. There, with Dareth'el's Libram and no idea what to do at all, she somehow managed to enact a miracle with the Archbishop's aid that sent rays of light blasting in from the Mausoleum's stained glass windows in the dead of night. The light formed almost-blinding halos around the heads of each statue depicting a Dawnsorrow before a central beam from the pane in the ceiling, cast down a pillar directly onto the fallen Paladin. Whatever the Archbishop had done the day previous with the tether seemed to have worked, and then some with the bizzare display of light, but Dareth'el was returned to the world of the living with some strange side-effects and disabilities to overcome. Although appearing to have been cured by the Archbishop's quest, it remains unknown just '''what '''caused the rapid psychological decay of the woman known for her strong mind and will. Closure When Dareth'el found out the price his wife paid for his resurrection, he immediately refused and the couple broke out into an argument. Aeriyth was adamant that it was her choice and one she gladly made, but he didn't see it as that. Eventually his strength in the Light and bond to the living was weakened, and the two journeyed once more to the Dawnsorrow Mausoleum. The two finally got to say their goodbyes and shared one last kiss, before the Lord Dawnfire's soul found the Light and left peacefully, in his wife's arms. Aeriyth's madness hasn't appeared to have returned with the loss of her greatest love, and it's speculated that the closure she never had the first time is what haunted her waking and dreaming hours with insanity. The price she paid was undone, but it remains unknown to the public. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Siege of Orgrimmar K.C. *The Rescue-Attempt of Mellar Servus K.C. Physical Description Standing at six-foot-five, Dareth'el 'Etherius' Dawnfire (Later known as the Sun Lord) is an impressive specimen of Thalassian breeding mixed with Paladin training. He weighed in at over two-hundered and sixty pounds outside of his armour with long, raven hair that is often commented as looking like onyx in the sunlight. Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:The Highguard Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light